


Code Red

by Hyungwonisbae



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cameos, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Marriage, Medical School, Mpreg, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwonisbae/pseuds/Hyungwonisbae
Summary: Markhyuck marriage fanfic, because there isn't enough on this site.To put it bluntly the kitchen was a pig sty, broken eggs on the floor mixed with something like syrup and flour. On the counter was the batter mixer that was still going on spilling some kind of concoction on the wall. The actual culprits weren't that clean either as their attire was stained with the relatives of pancake mix. The smoke was coming from the burnt to crisp pancake in the frying pan.





	1. Yes

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read anything I've created... or not, you must know I really like implementing mpreg, so, yeah.
> 
> This was also inspired by but not based on 'Hiding in plain sight' by 69plswork69

 Haechan was woken up by a small taping on his shoulder, a small voice calling his name in an endearing way. “ **Hae, wake up, we've almost arrived** ”. When he finally got a hold of reality, he looked at his husband and smiled. He sat up straight and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. They had almost completed the 13 hour flight from Canada to South Korea.

~~~~

 Mark and Haechan where born in Canada to korean parents. Their rich ass parents had been friends for a long time so it was no surprise the children were also. Mark and Haechan were the best of friends since birth and it was no surprise when they announced they were dating at the ripe age of 14. It was also no surprise when they got hitched at 18, albeit encouraged by their parents.

 

 When Mark was 21, Haechan 20, Mark had started medical school and Haechan was in his senior year in college, their parents decided it was best for their children if they lived in South Korea to “connect to their homeland”. So Mark, Haechan and Haechan’s younger brother, Jisung, were on their way to a different continent, with no parent to help them navigate life.

 

~~~~

 After getting their bags from the airport they were on their way to get a taxi and head towards Seoul National University. As they were heading towards the front doors jisung suddenly spoke, “ **I'm going to be living in the dorms and you guys have an apartment right** ?”

 

 Haechan furrowed his eyebrows at the ridiculous question, “ **of course dumbass, do you really want to live with a married couple, a** **_young_ ** **one at that** ?” he emphasized the young to hint at a particular fact that got Mark red in the face.

 

 “ **Can you not talk about our sex life with a 17 year old, you're gonna scar him** ” Mark placed his carry on on his left hand and sneaked his right hand on Haechan's waist and smirked when he felt him shiver. Jisung scrunched his nose when he realised what happened, “ **disgusting** ” he whispered under his breath.

 

 They continued wheeling their luggages until they finally reached the doors and luckily found a vacant taxi right away. Mark took his and Haechan's luggages to the back of the car, making Jisung scowl at them. Haechan noticed while entering the car and chuckled, “ **you have hands idiot** ”. 

 

 “ **Love, be nice to your sibling** ” mark retorted as he was entering the car also. Jisung gave Haechan a look before looking at mark and calling him an hypocrite. Jisung quickly put his bags in the boot and sat shotgun. The ride was quiet for the most part, a few kisses here and there with a couple, “ **stop being disgusting** ” and “ **i hate you both** ”

 

 They arrived at the apartments first, Mark and Haechan dropped their bags at their new, thankfully furnished, home before following jisung to help him settle in his dorm.

 

 Now, it's not surprising to see new students at a university, especially one this big, but Seoul National University was incredibly competitive and you don't see three new students sauntering in at the middle of the school year everyday.

 

 So when Haechan, Mark and Jisung came in to help Jisung settle in by 1 pm, people were interested. It also didn't help that they were all incredibly good looking. Jisung had one roommate who currently had friends in his room, without knowing his new roommate was moving in today. So when Jisung opened the door only to be hit in the head with a ball by a Chinese student, everyone was shocked.

 

 The room was quiet for a while before Haechan started cackling with laughter. Jisung, now with a red bump on his forehead turned around to face his brother and slap him before mark held his hand and stopped him from causing damage. Jisung gave Haechan a look for the second time in 3 hrs and faced the culprit if his aching forehead.

 

 Said person had a terrified look on his face and stuttered, “who are you?” Jisung looked confused wishing he had focused more on studying his korean pronunciation than writing. He looked to Haechan for help who rolled his eyes to translate, “ **he asked who you were** ” 

 

 With a look of realisation on his face, Jisung looked at the culprit and spoke, “I'm park jisung, and you are?” The culprit’s face lit up as he spoke, “oh, you are my roommate, sorry for the ball I was surprised, I'm Zhong Chenle” having had enough standing and staring since there were like 3 other people in the room, Mark cleared his throat and caught everyone's attention, “ if you don't mind, we would like to help Jisung move in so…” 

 

 Chenle remembered his friends were still in his him, the 3 of them confused as they also did not expect Chenle's roommate to come so early. “Oh, sorry this are my friends, Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun” the three finally named characters waved as their named were called and apologized for being hindrances.

 

 Haechan chuckled at their apologies and assured them that they were fine. “It's ok. I just want to help my brother move in. I'm lee Haechan, a new senior at this University, nice to meet y'all” the 4 new people said hi, but soon looked confused as to why Haechan and Jisung had different last names if they were brothers.

 

 Realising his mistake a moment late, Renjun asked the obvious question, “I'm sorry to pry but, if you're brothers why do you have different...last names?” Fear and hesitation crossed Haechan's face and Mark put his hand on the back of Haechan's waist, the acting not going unnoticed to the other people in the room, raising eyebrows along the way. 

 Mark looked Haechan in the eye and smiled he was about to answer the question when Renjun spoke again, “sorry, if I touched a hard subject, I'm too curious for my own good” Haechan's eyes widened and shaked his head, “no! you're good, i just over think sometimes, you're really fine”

 

 “So why?” Jaemin supplied helpfully receiving a nudge on the side from jeno, “what, he said it was no big deal anyway”

 

 Jisung and Chenle had left the conversation ages ago and were helping unpack as the rest were talking. “Stupid” jisung said under his breath with a look of concern on his face as he knows the reason why his brother was hesitant to say why their last names were different.

 

 Haechan finally replied with a small smile as he said, “I'm uh...married” he felt Mark put pressure on his back and he was calmed again. But the 3 boys were still confused. “I thought you said you were a senior?” Renjun said cautiously not wanting to freak out the guy again. 

 

 “Yeah, I'm 20, I'm sorry, I don't like sharing this with new people because of the negative reaction they give, I've heard korea is really conservative, I hope you're ok with it…” Mark felt a pang in his heart and scheduled a hot chocolate midnight talk with Haechan tonight in his head.

 

 The 3 boys eyes raised but apologized when they realized they were being insensitive. “It's fine, you don't have to be like that with us, we understand how it feels to be looked down upon by society. especially when 3 of us are dating each other”

 

 Haechan smiled at them and thought about how they were going to be good friends. Their attention then shifted to Mark who was silent the whole time. When he noticed he smiled sheepishly, “oh I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Lee Mark, 21, Haechan's husband and I'm a first year medical student”

 

 “Ah” Renjun said nodding “why are you guys just coming in, it's the second semester”

 

 Haechan rolled his eyes as he remembered why they were here in the first place, he left mark to answer the question as he met Jisung to help him do his bed. Mark scoffed at Haechan walking away, “we originally came from Canada, but our parents wanted us to connect with our roots so, here we are” 

 

 Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun could feel the sarcasm and fondness in his tone so they chuckled and saved their questions for next time. The 4 started helping jisung with his luggage and side of the room and by the time they were done it was 5pm. They had spent a whopping 3 hours helping jisung settle in. 

 

 “Hey” Jeno caught the attention of everyone, “do y'all want to go get dinner together at 7 and you know, get to know each other better?”

 

 Chenle and Jisung nodded the the attention was on the married couple. “We have to settle into our apartment first, we'll let you know if we can come later” Mark said with Haechan agreeing to his statement beside him. They all exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes to the married couple. The two left and decided to trek to their apartment since it was just a couple minutes away. (It's a college apartment).

 

~~~~

 It took Mark and Haechan 2 hrs to get their apartment the way they wanted it and get settled into their room; it was now 6:25 pm and they decided to shower (together because why tf not) and dress up. They were exhausted since they had also just arrived from a 13 hr flight, but they didn't start classes until the day after tomorrow so they decided to go have dinner with their new friends. Jisung texted mark the address and the couple left the house by 7:15 after few spit were exchanged. Really shameless couple. 

 

 Mark had to go get his car the next day as it was still shipping currently, so they decided to walk to the restaurant, lucky for them it was just outside campus.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chap 1, let me know if you liked it in the comments below or just regular feedback.  
> Thank you!


	2. It's unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning !! Possible triggers: mentions miscarriage, depression, dissociation.
> 
> I will only mention the miscarriage thing in a few other chapters and I dont think the rest ever pop up again soooo pls enjoy.

Mark and Haechan arrived at the restaurant 30 minutes late but the Chenle, Jisung, Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno didn't care because they already knew they would be late. In the short span of the 3 hrs Chenle and his friends spent with Jisung, they knew about 60% of Mark and Haechan's relationship. 

 

 The couple entered the restaurant and the familiar spell of samgyetang brought a smile on their face. They spotted Jisung's vibrant blue hair in the corner and walked towards him. Everyone they met earlier in Jisung's room was there and a new person they hadn't met yet.

 

 “Jisung-ah” Haechan called for his brother causing everyone to turn their heads towards him and Mark. 

 

   Jisung looked at his brother with a scowl on his face. They had been waiting for them and didn't order yet to be respectful. “Finally, what did you guys do to make us wait that long?” Haechan smiled at his brother and walked closer to him to ruffle his hair. “Nothing you need to know about child”

 

 Jisung hit his brother's hand away from his head as he gave him a look, “just sit down and order, the waitress has been giving us a look since we just sat here talking”

 

 Haechan sat beside jeno who gave him a cute eye smile, and mark sat beside him on his right. Jaemin waved at the couple and Renjun and Chenle followed after. The still stranger on the table looked at Haechan in a way that made Mark defensive, he held Haechan's right hand tight and Haechan looked at him with confusion. Mark shaked his head signifying nothing and looked at the menu. 

 

 Jisung and chenle were talking about what dish they were going to order, they seemed like good friends already and Haechan was happy about that. Ever since he got married and moved to college his brother had been the only one at home with their parents and they didn't see each other as much as before.

 

 Jeno, Mark and Renjun were trying and failing to get the attention of the waitress to give her their orders and only then did Haechan realise the one person he didn't know on the table.

 

 Jaemin decided to do the overdue introduction and called out to Haechan who was waiting for an explanation, “ha, this is Daesung, from my chem class, I forgot we had project plans earlier and invited him over to make up for it, I hope that's ok with you?” 

 

 Haechan nodded his head and introduced himself and mark, “hi, I'm Haechan and this is Mark, nice to meet you” he smiled at Daesung and Mark nodded in his direction going back to trying to get the waitress's attention.

 

 “The pleasure is all mine, say, I've never seen you guys around campus before are you knew here?”

 

   “Yeah, I just moved here with my brother and…my um...” his voice got stuck in his throat, he didn't know what to say, he was lucky with norenmin's reaction, but his parents told him about how people were obviously going to judge them and make assumptions. He could try his luck and if it goes bad hopefully he wouldn't have to see him again. Hopefully. 

 Mark noticed tension from Haechan's hand that he was still holding and turned all his attention to him, trying to figure out why Haechan felt scared since he wasn't listening to their conversation.

 “My what?” Daesung continued and that made mark even more confused.

 

 Before Haechan could answer, the waitress had come to their table asking politely, with a slight edge to her voice, for their order. They all ordered their food, Haechan and Mark sticking with samgyetang since it was cold in the late January weather. After the waitress left, Haechan forgot to answer the question and he moved on to the other conversation by the side of the table.

 

 By the time they had all finished eating with a few “give me back my chicken leg mark lee” and “jeno save me” they all broke into little conversations. It was around 8:30 pm and almost no one was in the restaurant. Daesung asked Haechan the question again and Haechan froze.

 

 Unfreezing, Haechan took one deep breath and squeezed Mark's hand and put their combined hands on the table for Daesung to see before answering, “my husband” at this Daesung's eyes got wide as he choked on nothing. “Your what?” 

 

 “My husband, I just moved here with my brother and husband”

 

 Many emotions crossed through Daesung's eyes and fear washed over Jisung as everyone on the table was listening now. Mark was getting angry as he knew where this was going he was about to warn him from saying anything before Daesung suddenly spoke. He had a dirty smirk on his face and his eyes crinkled as he said, “wow, you foreigners huh, why? Did he knock you up or something?” Daesung laughed and everything seemed to have happened in a second for Haechan.

 

  The memories of laying and crying in a pool of his own blood a negative pregnancy test beside him, of depression and self isolation, of disappointment and fear all came back rushing to him. He didn't notice when Jisung reached out to punch Daesung square on the face or when Mark excused them and picked him up and walked out of the the restaurant. He didn't notice when he reached home or when he was placed on the bed. He also didn't notice when tears started running out of his eyes or when mark held him up tight muttering sweet nothings in his ear. He dissociated from everything around him until he smelt the sweet scent of hot chocolate in front of him.

 

 He looked down to see mark holding two mugs in front of him with tears in his eyes that refused to fall. “Minhyung, I'm so so so sorry, I didn't mean to, I was…” Haechan talked fast shaking his head and crying more. The sounds of heart wrenching sobbing making mark tear up as well.

 

 Mark dropped the mugs on their beside table and hugged Haechan, “Hae, it's not your fault, we were young immature and weak, no one is to be blamed” Mark wished they hadn't gone out. One word reopened so many injuries. The memories of celebrating the announcement of their first child to the ones of hospital runs after Haechan's miscarriage. After quiet tears was shared between them, Haechan sat upright and wiped his eyes clean, he looked at Mark at gave him a small smile, “night hot choc talk?” mark smiled and took the mugs leaving the room to get them reheated.

  ‘Night hot choc talk’ was their code for a serious talk, mostly in the night when they have problems. It's the perfect solution that always works for them and it started right about when they lost the baby.

 

 When mark left Haechan took his phone and texted Jisung to let him know he was alright, the incident happened more than a year ago and he was ok. Those therapy sessions worked (too damn expensive to not work) and he was alright. He just wasn't expecting that reaction and it was a first, normally people just look at them in disgust or tell them about how they were too young (old conservationist in Canada) to be married, no one ever brought up 'bean’.

 

 Dropping his phone on the bed side table mark walked in and handed Haechan a mug. He said his thanks and shifted closer to mark resting his head on his shoulder as he sipped his hot choco. “Love, are you ok?” Mark started.

 

 “I'm ok, honestly, sure it's still a painful thing to remember and I only dissociated because it's been long since someone openly talked about me and a child in the same sentence. I'm really ok, are you though?” Haechan is ok and they are fine.

 

 Mark smiled at Haechan, not a small one but a full genuine one. “I'm ok, and we'll be ok, aight”

 

 Haechan laughed and responded with, “aight love” he dropped his now empty mug on the floor alongside Mark's and pulled Mark in for a light liss on the lips. Mark smiled onto it and wrapped his hands on Haechan's waist. Remembering the question he wanted to ask Haechan he pulled away and cooed at Haechan's annoyed expression, “do you wanna just introduce each other as boyfriends next time, I mean we  _ are _ together and it will avoid any thing like this from happening again” Mark knew that only the admissions officer that most likely read their applications and any important faculty members and their new friends knew they were married so this could be their best option.

 

 “Yeah, maybe it's good that only our friends should know, I don't need to announce it to anyone else, so yeah let's do that, now c'mere” Haechan wrapped his hands around Mark's neck and pulled him down to the bed. Mark yelped but was soon shut up with Haechan's lips on his. Things escalated and in no time clothes were discarded on the floor as they were hot and bothered with skin on skin and not so family friendly sounds were made.

 

 If their new neighbours heard anything, they surely hate them now. They were just breaking into their bed, it's no other person's business.

  
  
  


Now a little backtrack to the restaurant

 

 Jisung punched Daesung and got red with anger. He was pulled away by Chenle who got shocked by the scene that just happened in front of him. Mark pulled Haechan up and took him away but before they left Jisung saw the look on Haechan's face and he got so sad.

 

 Daesung flipped them the bird and walked out also and Jisung sat down with his knuckles throbbing. Norenmin and Chenle were surprised by what just happened but kept quiet as they knew it wasn't their place.

 

 They all left the restaurant together going to the dorms and Norenmin deciding to sleep over, their room was big enough anyway (Thank the lord for rich parents). By the time they got back to their room Jising broke down crying and slipped on the floor using the way by his bed as backrest.

 

 The rest were panicking because they literally just met the boy today and so much has happened in just 7 hours. Renjun was pushed towards Jisung as he was the most ‘'motherly’ out of all of them.

 

 “Hey, Jisung-ah, you ok?” Renjun sat beside him and was almost shocked when jisung placed his head on his shoulder. He sobbed louder and the other 3 boys came closer all wanting to comfort him. Jisung shaked his head in response to Renjun's question. “Do you mind telling us why” when he saw the hesitation in Jisung's expression he immediately shaked his head, “only if you want to though, we aren't forcing you to do anything”

 

 Jisung shaked his head, Haechan wouldn't mind, he knew this people, “It's fine, im sure my brother wouldn't mind, as long as you don't bring it up or pity him” he looked at them all hard and they nodded, sitting around Jisung to form a circle.

 

 “So… where do I begin, about 16 or so months ago when my brother and Mark hyung were married for a just few months, my hyung got pregnant” he looked around and saw the expected wide eyes, he sighed and continued, “my parents always knew he was a carrier but were not explicit about it, Mark hyung and Hae hyung were ready to care for the child though even though they were still college students (Haechan, sophomore mark, junior), my parents obviously supported them and were even happy, I was a senior at high school then and I was also happy for them, it was early but for them what is early anymore” Jisung chuckled, “everything was fine, until my hyung was found in the bathroom fainted and surrounded in blood. He was rushed to the ER and we waited for so long. Mark hyung was so scared, he was crying and screaming to let him see my hyung.

 

 It was later found out that my hyung was too stressed and the stress gave him high blood pressure that lead to the miscarriage. My hyungs were so devastated when they heard that they had lost the baby, Haechan hyung had it the worst, he thought it was his fault and locked himself up in his room. Only Mark hyung could enter and after a while he finally came out, he went to therapy sessions and got better, happier. Its been so long since he had dissociated or talked about it, so that stupid guy opened up a cautiously healed wound” Jisung was in tears after telling the story Renjun and Chenle hugging him from both sides and nomin were hugging each other also.

 

 “I'm sorry you all had to go through all this” Jaemin said and Jisung wiped his eyes, “I meant it when I said he is ok, they are fine and even stronger than ever, I'm really happy for them” Jisung smiled at them and received smiles back. 

 

 Renjun told them to call it a night as they could talk the next day/ meet Haechan to cheer him up. (Even though he is more than cheered up already).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update a lot more often (partially because im so done with hs) but pls give some feedback or the likes.  
> Thank you!


	3. That this would happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to summarize, its not that sad but it might be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. I know I'm not the best writer out there, but please leave some feedback if you can. It makes my day to know that people actually read this.
> 
> Enjoy! Or not? I don't know

  Mark gently opened his eyes as he woke up, feeling tired and almost blind as the sunlight poured into the room from the window. He looked at Haechan who was resting peacefully under his chin. Using his free hand, mark traced the moles on Haechan's face to his neck before he detangled their very naked bodies and stood up. 

 

 He picked up their clothes from the night before, which was disrespectfully thrown to the floor, putting them in the hamper at the corner of their room before going to the bathroom to freshen up.

 

 After basic hygiene, he put on lotion, wore a hoodie and sweatpants before taking his phone from their dressing table where it was charging.

 

 He checked the time and noticed he woke up late as it was 8:30, he normally wakes by 6. He heard the bed rustle and looked at Haechan who had rolled to lie on his stomach. Mark raised a brow and gently shaked his husband's shoulder to wake him. Receiving a grunt in reply, Mark did the only thing he knew to wake someone up. He climbed on top of Haechan, hugged him tight and put his weight on top of his husband.

 

 After about three seconds or so he received a 'I can't breath’ from the human currently under him and he used his hands as support on both sides of Haechan as he removed himself from suffocating his partner, feeling really proud of himself. He received a sleepy glare from Haechan, after Haechan turned to lie on his back, and smiled in return. “Morning love” he said as he pecked Haechan's nose.

 

 He thought to himself about how lucky he was to have someone as cute as Haechan be his husband. They did have problems, like any normal couple do, but he never stopped thinking about how happy and complete Haechan made his life.

 

 He received a grumble in return that translates to, “this fucking bitch” but he overlooked it and stood up from the bed. “I'm going to search up the nearest store so we can go grocery shopping, clean up and get dressed ok? I'll call Jisung over to ask if he wants to join since he doesn't have snacks either” Haechan nodded and felt his blood run north when he realized he was still naked and Mark was just on top of him. The damned blanket having rolled off.

 

 Mark left the room to make a list of what things they still needed and groceries; he also called Jisung receiving a yes as an answer.

 

 Haechan forced himself to stand up from the bed and removed the sheets from the bed, shaking his head as they only used it for one day before they 'defiled’ it. He then dragged himself into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, took a 15 minutes shower and got out feeling more awake than ever.

 

 He changed into a sweater that was obviously not his, considering its ridiculous length, and sweatpants. Remembering how the sweats used to be loose on him, he frowned when he felt it was a little tight around his waist area. “I should start my diet again” he said as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

 

 Shaking his head at the thought, he joined mark in the kitchen where he saw him writing a list of things into a little piece of paper. He moved towards mark on the counter and back hugged him, “plan of the day?”

 

 Mark turned around but kept a hand on Haechan's waist as he listed the things they needed to do. “I received a call from the shipping company and they told me my car is here, so we need to pick that up after breakfast, then we have to pick Jisung from his dorm to get groceries and the few appliances we need, by the way Jisung says hi, after that we eat lunch and then we have the rest of the day to ourselves” Haechan nodded and pecked mark on the lips before going back to their room to take his phone.

 

 Checking his messages he was about to leave the room before a sudden wave of nausea washed over him and he rushed to throw up the non existent content in his stomach into the toilet, well so much for eating out. He stood up, flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth confused as to why he felt sick, his body probably didn't like samgyetang anymore. He came out of the toilet to see mark who had a concerned expression on, “are you ok? You look pale” he asked as he walked closer to Haechan and placed his hand on his forehead to check his temperature, looking over his body to see any sign of distress.

 

 “Yeah, I'm fine, it's probably the food from yesterday or something, don't worry” Haechan removed marks hand from his forehead and kissed it, “lets go?” Mark nodded and they both walked out the room and left the apartment.

 

 He didn't believe it was just the food, but decided not to press on it too much as it could really be nothing.

 

 Their first destination was breakfast, but Haechan wasn't really feeling up to it so Mark just got a cup of coffee and a muffin.

 

 They then headed to pick up Mark's car a 2018 Audi Q7, again thank god for rich parents. Excited about being on the road again, they quickly entered it and were off to pick Jisung up. 

 

 That turned out to be a bad idea because the moment they arrived at the dorms, Haechan rushed to Jisung and Chenle's bathroom to empty the really now non existent content in his stomach. The pain of retching into the toilet with nothing coming out made him tear up a bit before he felt ok again. 

 

 He rinsed his mouth with mouthwash and came out of the bathroom. Feeling really embarrassed about what just happened since Chenle and his friends were still in the room. He moved towards mark who was now considerably more concerned about Haechan. “Are you sure you're alright? It's the second time this morning. Do you want to go to the hospital” Haechan shaked his head and muttered something about vertigo.

 

 Jisung had gotten ready before his hyungs arrived so he was watching his brother with confusion that turned into concern before he waved it off as nothing. He hugged his hyung and greeted him before saying his goodbyes to the rest of the people in his room

 

~~~~

 

 It's safe to say grocery shopping was a mess. Jisung kept on wanting to buy an unnecessary and mildly unhealthy amount of frosty flakes, something about a giant from his dreams dressed up as tony the tiger. Don't do drugs kids.

 

 Haechan kept gravitating towards the pickles making mark amused at him, “I thought you said you hated pickles?” Haechan just glared at him and sang, “haters gon hate hate hate hate hate and I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake” before moving on to the milkshake aisle.

 

 Mark was the most sane and insane one there, mostly because he had the list of what to buy and the freedom of not worrying about the cost.

 

 They ended up buying a keurig, a vacuum, basic kitchen cutleries, a couple plates, pots and pans, weird choice of snacks thanks to Jisung and Haechan, some food items and random house decorations. Haechan said it was to, “display my artistic mind in an authentic way” leading to several eyerolls. 

 

 Overall they spent a good amount of money that could have been possibly saved, but again, rich parents. They went to the married couple’s home to place the items they bought, ignoring the comments about how their room smells weird from Jisung.

 

 They then proceeded to Jisung’ dorm room to place his snacks and possibly hang out with him before they headed back to their room. Entering the room was easy, dropping and organizing the snacks was amazing. Realizing the amount of people in the room was terrifying.

 

 There was about 5,000 people, ok exaggeration, there was about 12 people in the room and they only recognised about 4 in the crowd. The other 8 were looking at them weird considering the fact that they had been in the room for 30+ minutes and they just realized now and also the fact that they knew none of them.

 

 Chenle realizing the awkward atmosphere rolled his eyes and did the introduction. “Guys meet Jisung, my roommate” he pointed at Jisung, and when all eyes were on him he froze not knowing what to do.

 

  He heard a couple hi’s and hello’s, but didn't calm down until his brother put a protective hand over his shoulders. Chenle continued his speech, “that's Haechan, Jisung's brother and Mark, Haechan's...boyfriend” Chenle knew how uncomfortable it was for them to share the information so he wasn't going to be a spoil sport. The accepting smile on Haechan's face told him he did the right thing.

 

 The couple waved hands at the massive amount of people lounging around Chenle's area, glad they cared about not tampering with someone else's stuff.

 

 Chenle then went on to introduce his other friends, “sorry for the second time, i didn't know when you guys would be coming back so I just invited all my Friends over before schools actually starts. This is Yuta” Chenle pointed at a really good looking guy who gave them the widest smile they had ever seen. 

 

 “And that is sicheng, his boyfriend” they looked at a cute guy with a small smile on his face. “This is Jaehyun and his husband Taeyong, the oldest couple in our group” they looked at the very handsome duo who waved at them with smiles and a couple words of hi. Haechan and Mark felt a little weird since they were also married, but didn't want to say it.

 

 “Finally this is getting too long, this is doyoung and his boyfriend Taeil, Johnny and his boyfriend Ten” they looked at the remaining people in the room who rolled their eyes and said their names so they new people could understand, thanks to the poor job of Chenle. Jisung could swear he had seen Johnny before.

 

 After all the introductions Haechan felt overwhelmed, it was just too much people in one room talking at the same time. He wanted to leave. He found mark talking to the now introduced Taeyong and tapped his husband's shoulder. “Mark can we um... go, I'm feeling weird” Mark looked at Haechan in concern and apologized to Taeyong who dismissed his apologies as he saw Haechan getting paler.

 

 They were about to say goodbye to Jisung when it happened. Haechan saw black and fainted, thankfully Mark was by his side and caught his fall, but he was still unconscious. “Mark's eyes widened as he noticed, he checked Haechan's pulse while hearing Taeyong shouting at Jaehyun to call the school's ambulance. 

 

 Mark kept checking his pulse and got even more worried when it was abnormal. Yuta noticed this and rushed to his side, he helped Mark lift Haechan up and lay on Jisung's bed as they waited for the ambulance. Thankfully the paramedic got there on time and only mark went with Haechan.

 

 After they left Jisung was scared, he didn't want anythings bad to happen to his hyung and he blamed himself for not noticing his mood change. Jaehyun suggested they go to the hospital after a few hours to be there for any support/help and also give privacy.

 

 Jisung readily agreed to the suggestion and hopped off the bed he was sitting on after an hour had gone by. They used Jaehyun's car and Yuta's car to drive to the University's hospital and Jisung was jittery the whole ride. He kept praying for it to be just stress or fatigue and nothing serious.

 

 When they arrived, jisung went to the front table and asked for his brother, after he gave basic information about his relation to the patient, he was led up to Haechan's room along with his new friends/acquaintances.

 

 When they got to the room they saw Haechan on the bed, probably sleeping and Mark who held Haechan's right hand tightly while watching over him. Everyone except Jisung sat by the coach to the right of the room while Jisung sat on the bed looking at his brother and then at Mark. He had so many questions but before he could ask any of them, the doctor walked in. It was a young lady probably in her early 30's.

 

 Looking at the patient and her files, she wrote a couple things down and looked at mark, “you're his husband correct?” She asked and Mark nodded hearing a gasp from someone in the back, he didn't care now though, he had other far more important things to worry about. 

 

 “Well, the faint was caused due to stress, but our blood test shows something different, congratulations Mr Lee he's expecting” multiple gasps this time were heard, Mark froze and could only think about how Haechan would react to this. “He's only about a month or so along but my files tell me of a past miscarriage, if anything weird happens I suggest coming to the hospital right away, I'll give you your privacy now and he can be discharged after the liquid in the tube finishes” with that the doctor left the room and it got really quiet.

 

 Haechan was still asleep so Mark looked at Jisung who had tears in his eyes, “again hyung, again, if something terrible happens this time he won't be able to recover” with that Jisung jumped off the bed and walked out the room, Chenle following after. 

 

 The noise must have been much because Haechan woke up and checked his surroundings, he was getting scared before his eyes landed on Mark and he calmed down. Mark didn't know how to say it, he was definitely happy they could try again, but the fear of losing  _ their _ child again was much.

 

 Someone cleared their throat and spoke, “I know I just met you guys, but when we get away from this hospital, I want answers” it was Taeyong, and although his words were threatening and kinda weird for someone they just met, it was motherly. With that everyone left the room giving the couple privacy as they talked.

 

 Haechan looked confused at that and looked at Mark, “what was that all about?” Mark looked Haechan warily in the eye, “don't freak out ok, I want you to know that no matter what happens I'll be there for you and nothing bad is going to happen” 

 

 Haechan looked even more confused, “love what's going on, I'm not going to die right” he tried joking but Mark still looked serious and scared, he took a deep breath and finally said it. He smiled, held both of Haechan's hands, “love, you're pregnant and we are going to get through this one, together” Haechan froze, “are you serious” Mark smiled and nodded, “yeah, you're a month along”

 

 At that Haechan started crying which made Mark panic, “no love, don't cry, you're ok, you'll be fine” he whispered sweet nothings in his husband's ear to calm him down. All haechan was sobbing was, “I'm scared...why...I don't understand...why…” mark comforted him till he stopped crying. He looked at haechan and wiped his tears away. “We are going to get through this I promise, ok? Don't cry, you'll make me cry huh, let's go home shall we?” haechan nodded and tried to calm down, he didn't want to stress his body too much like before.

 

 Mark pressed the button on Haechan's bed and when the nurse officially discharged Haechan she told him to come back in a month for his check up. When she left Jisung came back inside the room and lightly hugged his brother he comforted Haechan and let him know he would be there for anything.

 

 They left the hospital together with the rest of Chenle's friends, they all took of to markhyucks apartment waiting for so many explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! Tell me if you liked it. Feedback is greatly loved.  
> Thank you!


	4. But I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so, did I say I had an original plan for this? No? Ok thats right. I don't.
> 
> Innuendos
> 
> Mentions of underage, but it's really unnoticeable, I think.
> 
> (Why doesn't any one comment, is this that bad. Well i might delete it then. My writing needs improvement either way.) Sigh
> 
> Enjoy...or not.

 On the way back to his apartment Haechan felt a bit giddy. He kept on touching his stomach not believing there was a life in there. He remembered feeling so excited before about something growing in him, but now he felt scared. One simple mistake and he could end the life of something so small and fragile. He wished he were back in Canada, with both his and Mark's Parents to make him feel like a child again.

 

 He was in Jaehyun's car and was feeling quite uncomfortable with the way Taeyong was looking at him. He didn't understand why Taeyong wanted to know so much about his relationship with Mark. 

 Because of the close proximity between the apartments and the uni's hospital, they -Taeyong, Jaehyun, Jisung and Chenle- got to MarkHyuck's home in no time. The rest went to their respective homes to get ready for the next day as classes began then.

 

 The walk to the door had never been this quiet even though they've only lived there for a couple of days. They all went into the living room and found somewhere to sit. Haechan was glad he had gotten those decorations because of how blank their home would've looked. Mark offered tea as it was getting late and cold, but only received, head shakes in response.

 

 After the blatant rejection, Mark and Haechan felt uncomfortable and stood instead of sitting, although that didn't last long as Taeyong reprimanded them.

 

 Haechan ended up sitting by the edge of the 3-sitter and Mark by his side. Jisung and Chenle already knew about their relationship and even though Jisung wanted to congratulate and cuddle with his brother, he was sent to the kitchen along with Chenle to, “do whatever, adults are talking”.

 

 Then the interrogation (that didn't make sense) began.

 

 Taeyong, being the most mature and curious, decided to start asking the questions. He knew he wasn't in the right, but he had his reasons.

 

 “Can you start from the beginning?” he decided to start with that.

 

  Mark took one look at Haechan and decided to answer himself, “sure, um... yeah so as you already know, we are married” Mark looked around and only received a ‘'go on” from Jaehyun. “and we're expecting, though you already knew that. What do you want to know?” Mark gave up. Honestly he didn't know why they were so curious about them, sure they lied about their relationship, but it wasn't that big of a deal. 

 “...Were you forced?” Taeyong finally asked the question he had kept in mind. He had heard about situations like this, but had never been so 'close’ to one. He wanted to know if there was a way he could help or at least support.

 

 Haechan squeezed his eyes shut. He was dizzy again, but he wanted to answer this question, sure he knew his fear was irrational, but what's wrong in trying to avoid his insecurities getting ahead of him. 

 

 Haechan took a deep breath in, opened his eyes and said, firmly, “No, no one was forced to do anything, we got married consciously, and slept together with full consent, so no, no one was forced” he looked deep into Taeyong eyes before resting his head on Mark's shoulder, “I'm tired” he said while yawning.

 

  He could hear Mark and Jaehyun conversing about a few things, like how they were both medic students although Jaehyun was in his last year, and how Taeyong was the head nurse in training at the uni's hospital. He was glad the questioning had ended, though abruptly, until he smelt smoke, with speed he didn't know he had, he sprinted into the kitchen screaming, “Park Jisung!”.

 

 To put it bluntly the kitchen was a pig sty, broken eggs on the floor mixed with something like syrup and flour. On the counter was the batter mixer that was still going on spilling some kind of concoction on the wall. The actual culprits weren't that clean either as their attire was stained with the relatives of pancake mix. The smoke was coming from the burnt to crisp pancake in the frying pan.

 

 Taeyong to the rescue, turned off the stove and took the pan to the sink, a wonder how his hands didn't get burnt. Haechan took both Jisung's and Chenle's ear and squeezed it as he walked into the sitting room, receiving an amusing smile from Mark and a shocked look from Jaehyun. Haechan ignored the shouts from Jisung but had to stop himself from biting Chenle's ears off after the boy let out a ear piercing scream.

 

 “Would you shut up, you banshee” he screamed equally into Chenle's ear only receiving a louder scream from the banshee. 

 

 They both shut up when Taeyong emerged from the kitchen with a ladle, “would you guys shut up, it's almost 9 and people could be trying to sleep, idiots” with that he went back to cleaning the mess in the kitchen and Haechan gave one last squeeze to chensung's ears.

 

 Letting them go he ruffled their hair and announced out loud that he was going to take a shower. Leaving everyone to clean the house, he was pregnant anyways.

 

~~~~

 

 In the shower he traced his fingers over his stomach. Tears that won't fall remained and he promised to himself that he is going to see this pregnancy through. He was going to be strong and as open as possible, if he needed help, to his one of a kind husband. 

 

 Wiping his tears away, he went out of the shower, brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas. He suddenly remembered that he hadn't eaten much today and was suddenly really hungry. He walked back to the kitchen and was prepared to demand food until he smelt something delicious wafting through the air.

 

 Upon entering the now sparkling clean kitchen, courtesy of Taeyong, he saw Jaehyun plating the spicy seafood japchae and Taeyong carefully crafting kimbap. His mouth watered and he gravitated towards Jaehyun.

 

 “Hyung, that looks sooo good” he looked at the see through noodles and for a second wondered if he died during his shower and was in heaven. Jaehyun laughed and ruffled Haechan's hair with his free hand. “Go sit, it'll be served soon”

 

 Haechan nodded and walked toward the dining where Mark and Chensung were sitting. He sat besides Mark and took his hand. Marks hands were always something that managed to amuse him. He suddenly thought about the places Mark's hand has been and he dropped the hand like it burned him. He grimaced and whispered, “disgusting” making Mark turn and raise an eyebrow at him.

 

 He shaked his head nothing and listened in on the conversation going on between Chenle and Jisung, “...and I thought they were still going to be decent, considering the fact that they were underaged and living with a minor, but noooo, when I entered my eyes got scared immediately” Haechan's eyes widened when he realised Jisung was telling Chenle about the incident that happened on a fateful day. Chenle was screaming again, but this time it sounded like a laugh. So he ignored it.

 

 “Yah, Park Jisung! Not my fault you decided to come steal my headphones at the wrong time, you said it yourself you could hear strange noises, you're so stupid at times” Haechan retorted and joined Chenle in laughing at Jisung. Mark shaked his head although he giggled, and stopped when he saw the older couple coming closer.

 

 “I don't even want to know” taeyong said as he looked at them. He served the kimbap and sat when Jaehyun had given everyone plates of food. “Thank you Hyung” they all, except Taeyong, chorused and began digging in. Small talk was made between different parts of the table. 

 

 “love, what's your schedule like for tomorrow?” Mark asked Haechan who was helping himself to some of the kimbap. “Mmm, I have a class at 8 in the morning, then I have free time until 12 when I have to go to my practical till 2. Then I'm free all day from 2pm onwards. You?”.

 

 Mark pondered for a bit before he remembered, “I also have a class at 8 in the morning, that's good, then I have a back to back from 10 to 12, but that's all” Haechan nodded and thought about how nice it would have been if they had identical schedules. He went back to him food before he heard his name being called, “Yes, Jaehyun hyung”.

 

 “How long have you guys been married” Jaehyun asked. “For about 2 years, our 2nd anniversary was just a month ago” Haechan replied. 

 

 Jaehyun nodded, “I've been married to Taeyong for 4 years, yeah?” Taeyong nodded but answered anyway, “almost 4 years, we got hitched after he graduated college”.

 

 “Ahh” Haechan voiced in understanding. Jisung rolled his eyes, “am I the only not married person here” Chenle hissed and hit the back of Jisung's head, “idiot, I'm also here and last I checked I wasn't married”.

 

 Jisung rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his head, muttering something about needing new friends. Mark sighed at his in law's behaviour and turned to Haechan. “Do you have anything you want to do tomorrow?”.

 

 “Maybe shop for baby clothes?” Hachan asked timidly, he really wants too, but he also knows it's too early. “Hae…we don't even know the gender yet”.

 

 Before Haechan had the time to sulk Taeyong abruptly stood up. And as if remembering something, Taeyong’s eyes widened. He hit Jaehyun's biceps before he shouted, “Ji Ah!” and something clicked in Jaehyun's head because his eyes also widened but he calmed down immediately, “she's with kun” At this Taeyong sat back down holding his 'heart’.

 

 “I almost had an heart attack” he said while calming his erratic heart beat. Everyone, except Chenle, was confused as to who Ji Ah is and why they were so concerned about her. “Who is Ji Ah?” Haechan decided to ask. “Oh, Ji Ah is our 1 year old” 

 

 “You have a child!?” Haechan was surprised, he thought HIS relationship was early.

 

 “Yeah, why do you sound so surprised” Taeyong retorted.

 

 “I just, why are you friend with Chenle, aren't you a bit too...old I mean mature” Haechan said. Chenle frowned and whispered “what are you implying” though no one heard.

 

 “Chenle is my cousin, that's why we are always around him. His parents are in China and he was also born in China, so I'm the only well...was the only person he knew. He is also like my younger brother” Jaehyun revealed. Haechan nodded.

 

~~~~

 

 The time was almost 11, so Haechan helped Taeyong clean up before he sent them away. They promised to give Chensung a ride and not drop them in a ditch so they all left at 11:22pm.

 

 Haechan was on the bed setting his alarm and waiting for Mark to come out of the shower. He set an alarm for 4am, 4:30am, 5am, 5:30am, 6am, 6:30am, 7am, 7:30am and one 8am, before he could relax and charge his phone.

 

 He was getting cuddly on the bed before he remembered why the bed felt cold. He hadn't replaced the sheets yet. He sighed, stood up and got productive. When everything was ok, he layed back down on the bed and got under the blanket. He felt warm and soft and was about to sleep when he felt warm lips on his forehead. 

 

 Haechan opened his eyes and saw Mark smiling down at him he wrapped his arms around Marks neck and kissed him on the nose. They were both smiling like idiots to each other and Haechan groaned. “Get your weight off of me fool” Mark laughed and shifted so he wasn't in Haechan's hands, but beside him with a hand loosely put around Haechan's waist.

 

 “Are you sure you want to go to baby cloth shopping tomorrow?” Mark asked. Haechan looked at the ceiling, sure he wanted to go but they still had 8 months to prepare, he could wait.

 

 “Nah, we should go on a date, we haven't been on one in a while” Haechan responded. Mark smiled and nodded.

 

 “Sure, dinner, movie and…” mark wiggle his eyebrows, making Haechan hit his chest. “Perve”

 

 “Night love” Mark said.

 

 “Night fool” Haechan responded.

 

 “a fool for you” Mark retorted.

 

 “Ugh, just go to sleep”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Whether the weather be cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, thanks for the commentd on the last chapter. I've decided to keep this and I hope to finish it as I have so many unfinished books (like 2 but still). 
> 
> Not beta read, but when is it ever.
> 
> Enjoy! Or not? Idk

Haechan woke up to his 5:30am alarm and sat up straight. He yawned and tried to rub the sleep away as he remembered the events from the day before. It still felt ethereal that he was expecting again. He didn't want to ponder over it any much longer so as to cancel the water works, so he stood up and went to the bathroom.

 

 He walked out of the bathroom feeling clean and refreshed. He loved taking baths, as he could find the time to relax and forget his problems for a couple minutes. He changed into a yellow sweatshirt and black ripped jeans. Deeming his outfit for the day ok, he walked towards his husband still sleeping peacefully on the bed and proceeded to wake him up.

 

 Mark woke up almost immediately as he was a light sleeper, unlike Haechan who needs 20 alarms. On the rare days like this when Haechan wakes up early he Mark gets to enjoy his baths rather than panicking if the time was right or not to wake his husband. 

 

 Waking up, Mark stretched full starfish on the bed and sat up. He took in the sight of his husband and smiled.

 

 “Morning love”

 

 To which Haechan responded with a, “if you don't get up soon it won't be morning anymore” despite the fact that it was 6 in the morning. Seeing the pout on Mark's lips Haechan giggled and pecked Mark's protruding lips. “Morning My darling markipoo”. Mark could feel his cheeks heating at the nickname and could only roll his eyes to hide his embarrassment.

 

 Haechan chuckled at the reddening of Marks cheeks and squished his cheeks. “You're sooooo cute. I just want to eat you up, in a non sexual way” He exclaimed as he made cooing noises at Mark. Having had enough embarrassment for one morning, Mark stood up and hurried to the bathroom, Haechan's loud laughter being the only thing he heard before he turned on the shower.

 

~~~~

 

While Mark was in the shower, Haechan went to the kitchen to find something for them to eat. He was still in firm negation for eggs so that was a no, but pancakes and sausages were still on his good list. He started mixing the batter after he had made the sausages and bacon. He was such a good cook.

 

 Getting everything plated went fast and he started brewing tea for himself while he got coffee for Mark. He loves coffee, but it's off limits for now. By the time he was done he started wondering why mark wasn't out yet, so he went back to the bedroom to check on him.

 

 Mark was wearing a similar outfit to his except he he wearing a white and navy blue sweatshirt with black ripped jeans. Haechan was proud for once at Mark's choice of clothes. Haechan waited for Mark to finish his conversation on the phone before he dragged him out to eat breakfast. 

 

 After hearing Mark say bye, Haechan quickly moved closer towards Mark to ask who it was.

 

 “It was my mom” responded Mark, “she had heard from Jisung about the news and wanted to confirm it. Oh, and by the way, our moms are angry at you for not calling them immediately or telling them about any changes you might have felt”

 

 At the comment Haechan scoffed and dragged Mark out of the room for breakfast. “They should have called me as soon as they heard the news, imma be petty if they wanna play like this” he said as he sat Mark on a counter chair and poured tea into his cup. He gave mark his plate and started eating from his.

 

 Mark furrowed his eyebrows as he watched Haechan eat. Haechan noticed this and frowned, “what?”

 

 Mark shaked his head as he said, “nothing, I just thought you were going to also pour coffee into my cup”

 

 Haechan rolled his eyes as he poured more syrup on his pancakes. “You have two working hands and legs, put them to good use you lazy cub”

 

 Mark scoffed but wasn't surprised. He was about to stand to get his coffee before Haechan beat him to it and got it for him. This is one of the reason he loves Haechan, despite his stubborn nature he was still a cuddly bear on the inside. “Thank you Hae” 

 

 Haechan just ignored the thanks eating his breakfast, but mark could see his ears reddening. After they had both finished eating, the time was about 7 ish, meaning they had about 60 minutes before they had to be at their first class. Haechan took his backpack and wore his shoes as mark was finishing up with the cleaning in the kitchen. He checked to see if he had everything before a small wave of nausea rushed through him. He went to the bathroom waiting for the impact but it never came so he went to the kitchen and got some crackers for the day. They should help.

 

When Mark was done they both left the apartment checking the lock twice as Haechan was particular at times. They entered marks car and were off to the uni.

 

 Their first stop was supposed to be at Jisung's dorm, but they had taken to long at home and had no time for it. Haechan did talk to jisung about meeting up around 10 when both of their first class finishes.

 

Mark dropped Haechan off with a quick peck on the lips and a “call me to pick you up at 2 aiit?”

 

 “Aiit”

 

 With that Haechan got off and started familiarizing himself with the nursing department before looking for his class. Mark got to his department fairly easy as the medical department was easily distinguishable, you don't see snakes around wings that often.

 

~~~~

 

 The time was 10:20 and Haechan was waiting for Jisung at a convenience store near the restaurant they had gone to on their first day of arriving. He laughed bitterly to himself about the irony. The irony of getting so upset at someone's rude comment on his relationship only turning out to be pregnant afterwards. He quickly got rid of the thought as he saw Jisung and Renjun coming towards him.

 

 He hadn't seen Renjun since he was in the hospital so seeing Renjun again was nice. He waved at the newcomers and walked towards them.

 

 “Hey, guys” he greeted them the moment they were at earshot. He received their greetings back and proceeded to buy junk food. Haechan ended up getting ramyun with a bottle of grape juice, while Jisung and Renjun ended up with chips and coke as they weren't really hungry. 

 

 They were pretty quiet as they ate but started a conversation towards the end. “how do you like the classes here?” Renjun asked no one in particular since both Jisung and Haechan were new.

 

 “I think my professor hates me” Haechan started, “The moment I entered the classroom he kept looking at me like he was trying to find something wrong. It was so uncomfortable, and he did that till the end of class.” Haechan sulked. He really wanted to have his professors love him as they always did from preschool till college.

 

 Jisung rolled his eyes at his brother's forgetful antics. He's just too dumb for his liking, he hopes his nephew takes after Mar- nevermind, Mark was equally stupid. He sighed and elaborated.

 

 “Hyung what's your mom's profession?”

 

 Renjun at this point was confused, and why was Jisung calling Haechan's mom like that wasn't his mom also. Sigh.

 

 Haechan furrowed his eyebrows, “she's a pediatrician” he responded.

 

 “And what's your dad's profession?” Jisung continued.

 

 “He's a cardiologist” Haechan responded equally as confused as Renjun.

 

 At this point Jisung gave up. He probably lost about 10 years of his lifespan during this conversation. “Hyung our parent are renowned doctors who are korean and infamous! Of course the professor probably recognised you or was trying to!” He exasperatedly said. 

 

 At the new information Renjun's eyes widened as it was his first time hearing of this. Haechan felt it all click in his head and felt stupid for not remembering that vital piece of information. “Ohhh, that makes sense” he chuckled nervously and wanted the attention of him. He was about to change the subject when Yuta walked towards them.

 

 “Oh, hey you guys, didn't expect to see you here” Yuta started. He looked panicky and Renjun rolled his eyes. 

 

 “Did you piss off Sicheng hyung again? Come on it's the start of the semester!” Renjun shouted at Yuta. Jisung looked like he understood what was going on, probably ‘cause of his roomate, but Haechan was lost. 

 

 “He just sat there looking so cute, I couldn't  _ not _ do something!, but help though I think he's after my blood” Yita frantically begged. He was about to hide behind Renjun, but a very red Sicheng ran towards Yuta and pounced on him.

 

 “YOU IDIOT! Oh and congrats Haechan, sorry I couldn't stay after yesterday”. Sicheng shouted at Yuta and reduced his voice to talk to Haechan. Then he shouted at Yuta again, “I try to sleep and you use your hot bod to touch me, how dare YOU!”

 

~~~~

 

 Long story short, they were kicked out of the store and Yuta had a forming bruise on his cheek. (“Dont worry its not an abusive relationship” said Renjun NOT assuringly).

 

 To Haechan, this was his best first day ever, even beating the first day of Highschool when he could finally be with his boyfriend again. He waved goodbye at his brother and new friends as he headed to his last class of the day.

 

 It was a internship program with the University's hospital and he was really excited. If he was lucky he could also see Mark getting familiar with the hospital as he didn't have class anymore today. (Mark was at home getting ready for their date, so no they did not meet)

 

 It was fun getting introduced to the head nurses of each department and he fell in love with the Pediatric department as he wanted to become a Pediatric nurse, following his mother's footsteps. 

 

 As his colleagues were being assigned their department he saw Jaemin smiling his way. He was surprised, not expecting him to be here.

 

 “Jaemin! What are you doing here?” He asked still astonished. 

 

 “I have this class, I've been trying to get your attending since I saw you walk in here” Jaemin answered. He was happy to be with someone he was familiar with and even more happy when they were both assigned the pediatric ward. 

 

 “I wanted to be put here so bad I would have cried if I was put somewhere else” haechan said relieved. They were walking towards the pediatric head nurse to get their scrubs. It was light blue with the uni's initial on the breast pocket and a cute teddy bear on the upper arm. It reminded Haechan about Mark and he smiled wider at the thought. 

 

 “These are so cute!” Jaemin exclaimed after he put his on. “I can't wait to meet the kids though” he squealed and Haechan was elated to have found someone equally as passionate in pediatrics, asides from his mom. 

 

 On their way to meet their assigned patients, Haechan remembered that Jaemin was in a poly relationship and asked him how his relationship was going. 

 

 “It's been fine SK is not as conservative as they make it seem, sure there are some people that I regret meeting, but overall we've been doing really fine. Oh, and by the way congrats on your pregnancy. I want you to know that I and the rest of my friends will alway be there for you. Even though we met like 2 days ago” they both chuckled at the last statement. 

 

 “Thank you so much, I'm happy to know that I met really good people my first days here.” Haechan responded wiping away a fake tear that got him a playful light slap of his arm.

 

 They separated after meeting their patients to get to know them. Haechan was assigned a 6 year old girl who had a severe case of tuberculosis. (He had to wear an antimicrobial mask after the head nurse heard he was pregnant).

 

 Her name was Mina. She had been exposed to smoke, as she had alcoholics for parents. He felt so bad for her. She was so small yet he couldn't imagine what she must have gone through. As she spoke to him, her voice sounded so scratchy it almost brought him to tears.

 

 His first job was to refill her oxygen tank as she couldn't breathe on her own anymore. 

 

 After his duty he had gotten to know Mina a lot more. Even though her parents were assholes she loved them very much and wanted them to get better. The good thing was that her dad was getting rehabilitated, but her mom…

 

~~~~

 

 The day was finally over and Haechans feets were soo sore. He had been walking around for the majority of the day and it was only 2 in the afternoon. He met Jaemin in the changing room looking fairly sad.

 

 “Hey, whats up?” Jaemin looked so close to tears.

 

 “He was sooo cute, oh my gosh, his cheeks were so squishable, but he had chicken pox so i couldn't touch him” at that Jaemin bursted out in tears and Haechan panicked. 

 

 He heard a snort and saw Jeno and Renjun by the door walking closer to them.

 

 “Just let him cry” said Renjun the same time Jeno said, “my baby!” And walked closer to hug Jaemin. Haechan looked fondly at their dynamics and slipped out of sight to change. He couldn't wait to tell mark all about his day. 

 

 After he changed he called mark as he kept his scrubs in his bag. “Mark?”

 

_ “Hey Hae, are you done?” _

 

 “Yeah, can you come pick me up, I'm at the university's hospital.”

 

_ “I'm on my way, see you later love, and also don't forget our dateeeeeee~” _

 

 “Bye fool” Haechan giggled and cut the phone. He walked closer to Norenmin and Jeno greeted and congratulated him as he was the only one who hasn't seen Haechan yet.

 

 They all walked out of the building and Haechan said his goodbyes to Norenmin as they left. Not long after, Mark arrived and Haechan was excited telling his husband everything that happened today. The time was 2:34pm.

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rushed ending. I was reaching my word limit and I didn't want to make this a mess and then lose interest so I'll try to update as soon as school doesn't kill me.  
> 😄✌


	6. Whether the weather be hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information is given

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this late update  
> I had this draft for a long time and never wanted to post it, but i cant wait anymore. I am going through exam prep and dont have much free time, but ill try to update again in a week or so.  
> So Please, manage this crappy chap, i hope the next will be better.

7pm

Haechan put his head on Mark's shoulder as another group of people came heading his direction. So far, it seems everyone was noticing his stomach. He was wearing his hoodie (finally) and it was a little tight, but not uncomfortable, around his stomach and he was seemingly regretting his choice of clothes.

“If someone else comes up to me to ask if I'm pregnant, I will flip” Haechan grumbled into Mark's shirt. Mark patted Haechan's back and smiled at his cute behavior. 

They were currently at the movie theatre and waiting for their movie to start. They had about 30 minutes so they wandered off to sightsee.

“They are looking at you because you're beautiful and are carrying the most wonderful person on this earth” mark said as soon as they stopped in front of a playing ground. His words made Haechan feign retching and stopped immediately when he felt like throwing up for real.

“Your cheesiness is literally making me sick. Stop” Haechan rolled his eyes at the innocent smile on Mark's face and before mark could retaliate Haechan's phone began to ring.

“Hello?...yes, speaking...when...why?...oh...can I bring someone along...Thank you, bye” Haechan put his phone back in his pocket and faced Mark's inquiring eyes. “It was the hospital, they scheduled an ultrasound in a couple weeks...and I want you to come with” Haechan looked at mark with puppy eyes, “you would right?”

Mark was surprised at the fact that Haechan thought he needed to ask, “of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world”

And they were back to smiling like idiots in front of the playground. Mark placed a quick peck on Haechan's lip and used his right hand to palm Haechan's stomach. 

“I can't wait for the little addition to our family, aaand the movie can't wait for us sooo let's go” Mark put a protective arm around Haechan's waist and they proceeded to the movie.

 

~~~~

 

(A.N: Sorry for time skips but in an au like this it's kinda inevitable)

~2 months later~

It has been a long time since Mark and Haechan had time for anything else but school, sleep, food and a little social interaction time. With Haechan in his last year of college and his already protruding stomach he can rarely do basic things anymore. Mark was starting to get more into the medical field and studying with a pregnant partner wasn't exactly ideal.

They had kept on rescheduling the ultrasound because of their clashing classes and they really wanted to go together. So when they finally had time for the ultrasound they were not wasting it at all.

5pm

Haechan flinched a little at the cold substance put on his stomach. He already had a lot of people (read: professors) tell him about how he was showing too early. He was already scared because of his first miscarriage and hearing that his pregnancy was abnormal put him in a bad mental state.

The silence in the room was deafening but the warmth from Mark's hands on his was really calming. Mark was gently massaging Haechan's hands, keeping him from the crippling anxiety that is trying to get a hold of him.

After a few minutes the doctor started to talk. “Everything seems alright, your babies are the right size and they seem to be very healthy” she smiled at them.

Haechan nodded until the doc's words sank in completely, 'babies’ wtf. 

“What!” He asked feeling really lost, what did the doctor mean by babies, was he carrying more than one?!

Mark seemed not surprised like he had known this whole time, this bitch. That would explain the time Mark had told Haechan he was eating for 3, and Haechan flipped him the bird because he thought Mark was making fun of his weight.

“Yes, Mr. Lee you are currently carrying twins, both very healthy babies”

Haechan felt overwhelmed. With the prospect of just entering his second trimester and just knowing now that he was carrying twins… everything felt like too much.

They were excused from the room and Haechan felt tipsy from information. Mark guided him to their car and sat him down on the passenger seat.

“Haechan, are you alright? You seem a little dissociate-ty” 

“Yeah I'm fine, just didn't expect to be a mother of 2 so quick” he tried joking but it just came out forced when he laughed. 

“You're going to be fine, just like I told you earlier, we are in this together every step of the way alright” Haechan nodded and that put a smile smile on Mark's lips.

Mark went to the driver's seat and drove them back to their apartment, they both didn't have any classes for the rest of the day.

 

~~~~

 

Haechan was lounging around in his room when he heard the doorbell ring. He wasn't expecting anyone so who could it be. When he opened the door, lo and behold it was Taeyong holding a sleeping toddler and a big bag looking frazzled. 

“I'm so sorry to come in so unexpected, but I need a big favor” taeyong said coming in.

“It's fine, I wasn't doing anything asides from dying of boredom anyway, so you're good. What do you need?” Haechan moving closer to Taeyong as he laid the toddler on the couch and placed the bag on the floor. 

“I forgot I had a meeting today and didn't take her to daycare, but Jaehyun's also busy now, and you were the first person to pop in my mind, could you possibly...maybe...perhaps, take care of her for a while, just till my meeting is over. Please?” Taeyong pleaded, he looked a mess and not ready for a class at all.

“Of course I will, it'll be good practice for me anyway” haechan responded cheerfully so he took the worry off of Taeyong's face.

“Thank you so much” Taeyong said while standing. “I promise she's an angel and I'll be back so soon. Everything you need is in that bag, again thank you”

“You welcome, now hurry you seem late, see you” Haechan waved goodbye at a still frantic Taeyong exiting the apartment.

Ji ah, the toddler, was still fast asleep, so Haechan made it his responsibility to transfer her on his and Mark's bed. He bets it's a lot more comfortable than their “Gucci ass couch” Mark's words not his.

The only problem is that he doesn't know how to handle 1 year olds. Sure he's planning on being a pediatric nurse, but he had always been given the “big kids” not the very little ones. This was a new territory, a scary but cute one at that.

He started by placing his left hand under her head, going off of the maternity books he had been interested in lately. He kept his right hand on the small of her back and then lifted her up so slow and gently it was almost unbelievable. He kept her so close to his chest and walked as slowly as possible to his room. He laid her as gently as he picked her up on the bed and sighed so heavily once she was finally on the bed resting quietly.

He tampered with the heater in his room making sure it was hot enough and cold enough for the one year old.

Then he almost called mark to tell him about his achievements but remembered he was in a class. Mark was always busy lately, with his classes becoming harder, he needed more time to study, which meant less family time. Haechan being in his last year last semester meant that the only thing he had to worry about was his thesis, which he had already written because he was incredibly interested in his topic. (And because he's smart).

He sighed putting his phone down and watched the gently breathing of ji ah. Then he remembered the bag Taeyong brought. Going back to the living room he picked up the open and opened it to see its contents. There was food, some bottles, diapers, a change of clothes, a blanket, and a bottle of baby cough medicine.

He called jaemin since the baby was still sleeping and he was bored. The short conversation had bloomed into a full-on jist with norenmin. He felt happy that he had made friends so quick, good ones at that.

Jisung came over once to check on Haechan, and the second he saw Ji ah, he bolted. The reason being, “For a second I thought you had given birth already” which earned some eyerolls.

Ji ah woke up after 1 hour and wailed for food. Haechan was happy about the feeding part. He had managed to feed a couple children at the hospital already and felt like he could do it.

He grabbed Ji Ah's bottle and checked the temperature of the solution by putting it on his elbow. 

It was warm.

He wiped the mouth of the bottle and gave the bottle to Ji Ah, watching as she clutched on the bottle with speed. He chuckled, something about the way she ate was funny.

Later that day when Taeyong grabbed his child, Haechan thanked him for the experience. He was feeling a little more confident about his own children.

Mark had an earful that night when he got back home.

 

 

~~~~

1 month later

He was hyperventilating and making everyone else (renjun) in the room very worried. Haechan had just come to the realization that he had one month of school left and that made him scared. He was 4 months pregnant was showing incredibly and just got his first job request.

A professor had introduced him to the director of the university's hospital, and the director had sent him an interview with the pediatric nurse just now. He was happy yes, but he was also about to be the mother of 2, he didn't want to have to get a job and then take a maternity leave so quick. It wasn't his fault but he couldn't help but hyperventilate.

“Calm down Haechan, fretting isn't good for you nor your babies, you have to calm down” Renjun tried calming him down as he was the only one around. They were currently at Renjun's dorm room. Haechan had come to visit his friend as they had gotten so close over this past few months, he just didn't expect an email from the director so soon.

“I'm going to have to turn him down and then no one will want to work with me and-” Haechan kept worrying and walking around the room.

Renjun sighed and stood up to stop him. “Look here, just get the job and explain your condition. I believe they will understand more than you think, huh?”

“But-”

“No buts or what ifs, just believe, ok?”

Haechan nodded and finally calmed down, he could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this was so bad, can you tell it was rushed. Ugh  
> Byeeee
> 
> Ps
> 
> Pls dont be mad at me


	7. That we'll be together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorry for this short chapter. I hope you still enjoy it either way.

At almost 5 months, Haechan was already showing incredibly. There was no way to hide that bump as a food baby, but the good side was that he was graduating soon, which meant that he could rest and start working soon.

He had gone to the interview set up by one of his professors and he got the job! (Obviously). The hospital was so nice that they offered him a maternal leave before his employment, and he got a guaranteed spot as a pediatric nurse there.

He also got to work with Jaemin who got scouted by the same hospital. Everything was looking up for him, but…

Mark?

He rarely was around anymore. Sure, Haechan understood how difficult medical school probably was considering he got a bachelors in nursing, but Mark had been so distant lately it was beginning to get bothering.

“Hey, I don't think I can make it home on time today, so don't wait up and go to sleep. Love you always. Bye” read the message Mark last sent to him.

It sounded so… robotic, and Haechan was determined to find out what it was that was wrong so they could fix their relationship. After all they were married.

So he decided to wait for Mark to come home. He made two cups of hot chocolate, placed it on the table and commenced the wait. He ended up falling asleep on the couch and was woken up by Mark at 2am.

“Love, why are you sleeping here?” Mark asked as he gently woke Haechan up.

Haechan rubbed his eyes, an attempt to stop the drowsiness he felt so he could have a serious talk with Mark. He sat up and checked the time.

“Why are you home so late?” He said between a yawn. “You're almost never home anymore” he immediately started, not letting Mark answer his previous question “it's like you're purposely ignoring me or something and I don't know what to do about it. Tell me what can I do for us to go back to the way we were. Is it the babies? Is it me? Why are we getting more distant?!” He started spiraling. Losing control of his emotions and on the verge of tears.

Mark immediately grasped him in a hug. Which made Haechan burst into tears.

“Oh baby no, don't cry, please don't cry” Mark whispered as he moved Haechan back and forth in a comforting way till he stopped crying.

“Hae look at me” Mark said as Haechan's sniffling calmed down. “Look, baby, it's not your fault, and I'm so sorry for making you feel so bad, it's just that I've been trying to impress my professors and colleagues that I didn't get into this school because of my parents influence, but rather my own abilities, and I guess I kind of let it get to my head to the extent that school was the only thing I thought about.”

It seemed like Haechan got even sadder at that statement as he started tearing up again, “oh you poor thing, how hard it must have been on you these past days.” He sobbed into Mark's shoulder till he fell asleep.

When he was sleeping, Mark gently carried Haechan up to put him on their bed. He almost fell immediately down when he realized the change in weight. He looked at Haechan's whole body figured and was surprised to see how much he was showing already. He instantly felt bad because he had unconsciously been ignoring the development of his first first and inevitably neglected his significant other as a result.

He was determined to make it up to Haechan as much as he could till he was forgiven and after.

He changed his method of carrying Haechan and carried him to their bed successfully. He placed Haechan on the bed and covered him with the duvet.

He walked back to the living room and cleared the center table if the mugs that were cold now. He called his department 24/7 desk help, and informed them that he was going to miss the next day because of family reasons. It was approved since majority of the staff knew who he was and that he was a to be father. He quickly found something to eat then took a shower afterwards.

Done with his nightly rituals, Mark slipped under the bed next to Haechan and hugged him closely to his body, putting Haechan's head directly under his. He placed a kiss on his SO's forehead and promised to spend the whole day tomorrow with Haechan.

They were going to be fine.

~~~~  
Haechan woke up at 11am which was incredibly late for him. He put a hand on his waist and assisted himself off the bed. Then he remembered he slept off on the couch last night and groaned at himself. So much for trying to talk with Mark. He didn't have any class today so he decided to just waste it by being lazy.

He walked to the bathroom to take his shower and brush his teeth. Afterwards he looked at Marks side of the closet to look for a hoodie to wear. All his clothes have become significantly smaller and tighter. Then he put on one of Mark's boxers and headed to the kitchen for brunch.

He was startled to find Mark in the kitchen half naked. He stood there for a second thinking of how this situation didn't add up.

Mark and the kitchen shouldn't mix.  
Mark was home  
He was almost naked (although Haechan wasn't complaining about that)

When Mark finally noticed his presence in the kitchen he sent him a wide smile that quickly dissolved any hard feelings Haechan could have had for him.

Haechan sat on one of the high stools and greeted him.

“Morning love” Haechan said with a smile.

Morning? I don't think it's morning anymore considering its almost 12” Mark teased.

“Well screw you, I don't see you carrying babies like me. What are you even cooking, last time you tried cooking we almost died”

Mark walked closer to Haechan and put his arms around his waist. He rubbed his nose with Haechan's making Haechan smile.

“I'm trying to apologize for being the worst husband you could ever have. I realized I've been neglecting you for awhile now and I'm incredibly sorry and regretful for that. Will you forgive me? Please?” Mark kissed Haechan's nose.

“As long as you realize now, it's fine. Just don't do it again. I feel so emotionally unstable and vulnerable and I really need you. Remember that time when we got that pet fish?”

“Yeah, that was horrible.” Mark responded.

“Because you were a freshman then, you said you had finals and left me to take care of it myself, it ended up dying. Let's now recreate that um?”

“First of all, that was an horrible comparison, secondly, but I understand where you're coming from and I promise not to neglect you ever again” Mark ended and finally grasped Haechan lips in a kiss. It was a soft and slow kiss that translated how sorry Mark was and Haechan felt relieved. They kept on kissing until the fire alarm went off and they separated quickly.

“Wtf were you cooking” Haechan screamed as he turned off the alarm.

“...Cereal” Mark said sheepishly.

An exasperated Haechan rolled his eyes at how impossible the situation was. “You better be happy you're shirtless and making me feel things, because if not I would have hit you with a frying pan”

Haechan ended up cooking brunch for the both of them. After they ate Haechan noticed Mark wasn't leaving for school.

“Don't you have class today?” he asked Mark as they were cuddling on the couch, an episode of unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt playing in the background.

“Nope, cleared my schedule so I could have more time with you today.”

Haechan's smile widened at that, “the whole day?”

Mark nodded.

Haechan clasped his hands together as he sat up. He smiled sheepishly as he said, “in that case could we possibly maybe build a blanket fort? Please please please?”

“Of course we can” Mark also sat up as they concurred their plan for the fort.

They ended up using the extra mattress topper they had as the bedding and a bed sheet as the canopy thingy.

They used the multiple amounts of teddy bears Haechan had managed to buy already and little pillows to decorate.

It was a really nice fort.

Haechan and Mark stayed in it for majority of the day coming out only to get food and Haechan's cravings.

Late at night they were watching the 100 (more like only Haechan) Mark's eyes were focused on Haechan specifically.

Mark paused the show and closed the laptop they were watching the show on. He pushed the laptop out of the fort and turned back to Haechan's confused and mildly annoyed face.

“What are you-” He realized Mark's hooded eyes and rosy cheeks then he got it. “Oh”

Mark leaned in and planted his lips on Haechan's. Enjoying the warmth that came with the kiss. Mark put his hand under Haechan's hoodie (technically his) and smiled into the kiss when he felt Haechan shiver from his touch.

He gently caressed Haechan's baby bump and revelled in the thought of his and Haechan's child being in there.

His hand kept travelling up and when his fingers gently brush Haechan's nipples Haechan let out a moan. Mark used this opportunity to slipped his tongue into Haechans mouth making Haechan moan even loader. 

Haechan wrapped his hands over Mark's neck feeling sensitive to every action Mark is taking.

They continued making out until, Mark slipped his hands down and reached to palm Haechan's already semi hard dick through his boxers(again technically his).

Haechan moaned and bucked his hip to reach the warmth even more. Mark left Haechans mouth to leave love bites on his neck and collar bones. Haechan moved his hands to Marks hair and kept fondling with it.

Mark slipped his hands through Haechan's boxers and…

 

They had fun that night.


End file.
